Jealous
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: Rory is sick of Erica pushing him around so he decides to make her jealous. Sucky summary.
1. Rory's New Girlfriend

_**I wish I owned MBAV (though I would probably screw up the show)**_

Rory POV

"So you'll do my laundry for me?" Erica asked.

"No," I responded.

"Please?"

"Maybe I could..."

"Great." She walked away. I have to stop letting her taking advantage of me. I could make her jealous by dating another girl. I saw a pretty girl I didn't recognize walking down the hall.

"Hi I'm Rory. What's your name?"

"I'm Lexi."

"What grade are you in?"

"Tenth."

"I'm in tenth. Why don't I know you?"

"I just moved here."

"I really like this girl and I wanna make her jealous by going out with another girl. Could you be my fake girlfriend?"

"On one condition, you introduce me to all your friends." I was surprised she agreed without me having to beg her.

"Done. You should know something about my friends. Ethan has visions, Benny is a spell master and Sarah, Erica, and I are vampires." I showed her my fangs so she would believe me.

"Cool."

"You're not freaked?"

"I knew there was something off about this town. Everyone's a Dusk fan. I'm more into Star Wars."

"We're about to go into the cafeteria. Hold my hand so Erica can get jealous." We held hands and walked over to my usual table.

"Wazzup? This is my new girlfriend Lexi," I introduced Lexi.

"Girlfriend?" Erica asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice. I nodded and introduced Lexi to my friends. Lexi tried to sit next to Erica.

"Sorry," Erica said "No room." Sarah slid over.

"There's room by me," Sarah said. Lexi sat next to Sarah. There was an awkward silence.

"I know about that supernatural stuff so you can talk about it in front of me," Lexi broke the silence.

"I was thinking of buying a car," Ethan said and pulled up a picture on his phone and showed it to us.

"Are you sure?" Benny asked, "It's really... dirty."

"It's washable," Ethan defended his car.

"Well then.." Benny said, fake offended. Sarah and Lexi talked about girl stuff while I looked at Erica. She was silently stabbing her food with an annoyed look on her face. She's so jealous.

"I'm thirsty," Benny said "I'm gonna go get some coffee. Does anybody want anything?"

"Can I have a decaf triple mocha latte, no foam?" Lexi asked.

"No way," Benny said "That's my coffee order."

"Cool. How much do I owe you?" She asked.

"My treat," He said then walked away to get coffee. When Benny came back with the coffee, we continued our conversation from this morning.

"Star Wars is obviously better than Star Trek, Rory," Benny said it as if it were a fact, which it wasn't.

"No it's not," I retaliated.

"Yes it is," Benny and Lexi said at the same time. The bell rang signaling lunch was over.

"Bye guys," Lexi said "Thanks for the coffee Benny." She walked away.

Erica POV

"I don't like Lexi," I said to Sarah.

"Why?" Sarah asked "She's such a sweetie. Are you jealous because Rory won't be obsessing over you anymore because he has a girlfriend?" Yes.

"No." I lied.

_**I know it's unrealistic that Lexi would agree right away but I needed to get the story moving.**_


	2. Rorica and Bexi

_**Reviews:**_ _**loganhenderson9871, please continue (Guest), Rachel (Guest), SweetDreams926, courtmontana**_

_**Story alert:**_ _**courtmontana, Death-Sama01**_

_**Favorite story:**_ _**loganhenderson9871, courtmontana**_

_**Favorite author: loganhenderson9871**_

_**I wish I owned MBAV.**_

Rory POV

"Your girlfriend is amazing," Benny said "I can't believe she's into Star Wars and we have the same coffee order." I barely heard him because I was looking Erica coming out of the girl's bathroom with a pissed off look on her face. I saw Sarah and Lexi walk out of the bathroom looking like they've been best friends forever.

"Saturday is gonna be so much fun," Sarah told Lexi. What are they doing on Saturday?

"Just us three girls... at the mall... all day," Erica said, visibly annoyed. I guess that's what they're doing.

"Gotta go but I'll see you later," Lexi said then walked off to her next class.

Erica POV

"That girl is so annoying," I said "Perfect for Rory." I hid my jealously with fake annoyance.

"Are you sure you're not jealous Rory has a new obsession?" Sarah asked, hitting the nail on the head.

"Positive," I lied through my teeth. Rory passed us and I gave him a slight nod. He didn't even nod back and he clearly saw me. Everybody knows when someone nods at you that you're supposed to nod back! "I just find her annoying and clingy."

"Well I think it's great Rory found a girlfriend." I don't.

**************************************Later*************************************

Erica POV

"Stay away from Rory," I told Lexi.

"If you wanna be with him you should just tell him," she said.

"You're not angry that I like your boyfriend?"

"He asked me to go out with him to get you jealous. He really likes you. Just tell him how you feel and I guarantee you will not get rejected."

"Thanks. Just wondering, did you know Benny is in love with you?"

"I did and I like him back. I was just waiting until Rory and I "broke up" to ask him out." She put air quotes around the words break up.

************************************Next day************************************

Benny POV

"Do you wanna go out?" Lexi asked me. Yes.

"No."

"We have so much in common. We're perfect for each other."

"Honestly, I would love to go out with you but you're with Rory. I can't do that to my best friend. No matter how much I wanna go out with you."

"Rory and I broke up. We can be together."

"Oh. In that case, do you wanna come to my house and watch the Star Wars movies?"

"I would love to." YES!

Rory POV

I saw Erica approaching. I took a deep breath in. This is when the girl of my dreams confesses her love to me. I'm so glad Lexi told me that Erica liked me. I know she likes Benny and wanted to ask him out so I knew when we "broke up" she would ask him out right away. I saw them walking down the hallway holding hands. Not as stupid as everybody thinks.

"Rory," she said "Can I talk to you?"

"I already know about your crush on me. Lexi told me."

"That bitch," she said even when we both know she didn't really mean it.

"So what does that mean for us?" I asked. She kissed me.

"That's what."

_**The end!**_


End file.
